1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-phase motor structure and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a brushless three-phase motor structure with a sectional stator.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20080143210, entitled “Three-phase motor stator,” discloses a three-phase motor stator including at least one plate board. The plate board has a circular hole. A plurality of pole-teeth protrudes from the rim of the circular hole, and the pole-teeth are symmetric. In fact, the three-phase motor stator is an inner stator core suitable for driving an outer rotor ring.
Another U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20090315428, entitled “Lamination of stator of three-phase motor for increasing winding space,” discloses a stator of a three-phase motor having a core ring and multiple winding frames. However, the three-phase motor stator is an inner stator core suitable for driving an outer rotor ring.
Another Taiwanese Patent Publication No. M335869, entitled “Three-phase motor stator with an increased winding space,” discloses a three-phase motor stator. However, the three-phase motor stator is an inner stator core which is suitable for driving an outer rotor ring.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 7,064,470, entitled “Three-phase motor,” discloses a three-phase motor having an outer ring-shaped stator and an inner rotor core. Inner poles are integrated and provided on an inner ring edge of the outer ring-shaped stator for wire winding. However, the integrated inner poles will reduce the wire winding speed.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 7,646,127, entitled “Winding for three-phase motor,” also discloses a three-phase motor having an outer ring-shaped stator and an inner rotor core. Inner poles are integrated and provided on an inner ring edge of the outer ring-shaped stator for wire winding. However, the integrated inner poles will reduce the wire winding speed.
The above-mentioned patents are incorporated herein by reference for purposes including, but not limited to, indicating the background of the present invention and illustrating the state of the art.
As is described in greater detail below, the present invention provides an improved three-phase motor structure. An outer stator ring frame and a series of pole-tooth units are prepared to be assembled to form a sectional stator for speeding a wire winding operation. Before being assembled, windings are formed on pole teeth by a wire winding machine for speeding a wire winding process in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.